What is Grissom up to
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom has a question for Sara and tickets


Sara had just finished her shift, she popped her head round Grissom's office door, "You ready", she said, Grissom looked up and smiled, "You go on ahead honey, I won't be that long", he said taking off his glasses, Sara now standing in front of him, the

Grissom closed Ecklie's office door and made his way to his own office, he had a smile on his face, he got into his office, he had an envelope in his hand, he took another envelope from his drawer and put it inside the bigger envelope he folded it and put it in his jacket pocket.

Sara had just finished her shift, she popped her head round Grissom's office door, "You ready", she said, Grissom looked up and smiled, "You go on ahead honey, I won't be that long", he said taking off his glasses, Sara now standing in front of him, the only thing in between them was his desk.

"One day you will leave on time", she said smiling, Grissom stood up and walked round his desk, touching Sara's arm and leaning into kiss her, as he broke away from the kiss he said, "One day I will, but not today honey, I need to go see Jim". Sara went to kiss him when the door opened, Sara jumped and Grissom put his hands to his side.

"Jim thought I was coming to you", Grissom said moving back to sit on his seat.

"Hi Sara, no change of plan, Ecklie was talking to me in my office, so only way I could get rid of him was to come to you".

"Hi Jim, Well I better go see you both tomorrow", she said looking at Grissom and smiling then to Jim and off she went, both men saying bye at the same time.

Jim sat on the seat across from Grissom, "Gil, I wish you would both get your act together, you can see you both have feelings for each other", he said as he sat back in the seat.

"Yeah, one day maybe", he said looking at his feet.

They both sat and talked, Jim left about an hour later _that man and his seminar's _, _he needs to get out more,_ he thought to himself, Grissom got his jacket and went home.

Grissom arrived home, he could hear Sara singing, Grissom went into the bedroom and took the envelope from his jacket and put it in the top drawer next to the bed, then he stripped off, then walked towards Sara in the shower, he opened the shower door and Sara jumped and turned her head round to look at him and said, "Gil, glad you could join me", Grissom planted a kiss on her lips, "I can get used to this, you know honey", he said as Sara turned round to face him, water dripping off her body as Grissom put his hand son her waist, Sara kissed him and they kissed under the water from the shower head, Grissom pulled Sara closer to him she could feel his hands moving up her waist and as he put his hands on her face he pulled away from the kiss, looking into her eyes he said, "Marry me Sara", Sara didn't move, but she had the widest smile ever, "Gil, Y..Yes", she said, and they continued to kiss.

They both sat on the bed in their bathrobes looking at each other, "I love you Sara Sidle", Grissom said as he leaned over to Sara and pushed her back onto the bed kissing her as she fell back onto the bed, His hand undoing her bathrobe and moving it up and down her body slowly.

As he broke away from the kiss Sara said, "I love you too Gil Grissom", she could feel his hardness on her thigh, Grissom kissed her neck, Sara tilted her head back, she could feel his hands moving down her body then he stopped and sat up, "What about next week Sara, will you marry me next week?", he asked, Sara looked at him, "Next week Gil, but we will have loads to organise, we need to get time off work", she said sitting up on the bed.

Grissom cupped her face and kissed her, "look in the top drawer honey", he said, Sara looked at him and smiled, "Gil what have you done?" she asked.

Sara opened the drawer still looking at Grissom who was smiling, and then he winked at her as she felt an envelope.

Sara took the envelope from the drawer and sat it on the bed, "open it then", he said.

Sara opened the envelope and she pulled out a few papers, she read the papers and looked at him, "When did you put in for me to get time off?" she asked as she felt inside the envelope to see if anything else was inside.

She looked at what she found and looked at Grissom, "Tickets for where?" she asked, Grissom leaned and kissed her on the lips then said, "Read them", Sara kissed him on the lips and then opened and read the tickets.

"Australia! ,we are getting married in Australia and we leave in two days for a month", she shouted, She dropped the tickets on the bed and hugged Grissom, "I love you so much Gil", she said he looked at her and she had tears running down her face, "And I love you so much too Sara".

Two days later and they both left for Australia, and will return Mr & Mrs Grissom.

**THE END**


End file.
